In An Instant
by daydreama13
Summary: This is a songfic to Everytime by Britney Spears...rated for suicidal themes.


A/n: Okay, this is a song fic. To Everytime by Britney Spears This is my first songfic so no flames...Im not sure if I did this right but enyway..sad but on with the story... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters,Jk Rowling does.....just the plot line.  
  
Everytime Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong?  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done?  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song's my sorry  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
In an Instant Hermione raced from the library with tear-stained cheeks. Life was unbareable now. She could no longer survive in this cruel world any longer.............................  
  
FLASHBACKAn hour prior  
  
Hermione and Harry sat together in the library. They had been dating for the past year and a half. She loved him more than life it's self. He was everything to her. She knew she would be lost without him. She hated leaving the school because she knew it would be two months before she saw him again. She held his hand as he studied. He looked up into her brown eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back. He had been doing this alot lately, but she had overlooked it. Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong?  
  
Why carry on without me "Hermione, we need to talk," He said. "About what? What's wrong?" Hermione questioned, starting to panic. "Nothing, I mean everything. I think that maybe we should end this, our dating I mean. It just isn't working for me any longer," Harry replied while he pulled his hand back and stood to leave. "I'm really sorry, don't hate me. I still love you though. I have to go...I'll talk to you later," Harry straightened up and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She was up before he could. "Why are you doing this to me??? What did I do?" Hermione questioned starting to become hysterical. Tears ran down her face as she left the library crying...she knew what would happen now.. End of Flashback.  
  
She hurried through the corridors and practically jumped through the portrait hole. She ran through the empty common room and jumped two steps at a time up to the girl's dorm.She reached under her bed and pulled out a knife. It had a long blade that glintered through the night with a jewl- incrusted handle with green emeralds and saphire marquee stones.  
She walked back down the steps more slowly taking her time. She would write a last note on the wall so that he would remember her forever, in her blood.  
Hermione pulled up the sleeves noticing the long scratches that marked her delicate ivory skin. Everytime they would fight she would make long cuts on her arm as a form of punishment with this knife. It had been a gift, that she had bought herself at Hogsmeade. Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
Hermione pricked first one and then two fingers and let the blood drip from her hand. She stood by the wall and wrote a last note, wth a shaking hand. I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done?  
  
You seem to move on easy  
"Harry, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. But without you life isn't worth the trouble.I will miss you terribly and hope that your life is as wonderful as mine was the short time we were together. I am not sure what I did that made you not want me, but I am ending it all. Please forgive me. Love always, Hermione"  
When Hermione had finished the note, her hands were dripping with blood. Outside the rain beat down upon Hogwart's roof. The drops slowly sliding down the window sills. Hermione took a last look at the window and brought the knife to her arm. And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
She held Harrry's picture in her hand and slowly whispered "I love you" as she slit first her wrists and then her throat. As Hermione slowly faded from life, Harry's face made it's last picture before her mind. She blinked twice and left the world in a pool of cold blood. An hour later Harry Potter walked up the steps to the Gryffindor common room and muttered the password to a near-asleep Fat Lady. He climbed through the portrait wall and rubbed his eyes. As he turned the corner he saw a lifeless body on the floor, blood surrounding it's edges. He walked closer starting to shake. He looked down and saw Hermione's lifeless eyes staring back at him. "Oh god!!!!" Harry screamed a voice of pure unbelievance lurking. "What have I done," Harry screamed gathering Hermione into his arms.  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song's my sorry Harry started to cry uncontrollable all the while screaming "No". Soon other students began to file down the steps into the common room. Ron was the first. He saw Harry and flew down the rest of the stairs. "WHAT HAPPENED??" Ron was screaming over Harry's own voice. Harry didn't even bother to look up just kept screaming and holding Hermione's body at a death grip. He hadn't even noticed the writing upon the wall, but Ron had.  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face will fade away  
  
Ron shook Harry's shoulders and forced him to turn and look at the  
wall. The writing on the wall was hard to read for the letters were  
dripping in blood, Hermione's blood. Harry scanned through the note reading it over and over again and just went back to screaming and crying. He was back to holding Hermione's lifeless body that was covered in red.  
  
"Sh..sh..sheee haddd aa whiiitee dreesss onn," Harry sobbed. "I can't believe this...what happened?" Ron asked. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Do tell us what has happened here. What's wrong with this picture?" Snape questioned as he filed into the room with a student. Dumbledore closely behind. "Do be quiet Severus," "My apologies Headmaster. But something is wrong here," Snape confessed. Harry looked up at Snape with eyes full of hate. "You know what's wrong here? You know what is wrong here?!?!!?" Harry screamed as he laid Hermione's lifeless body down on the floor and stood up. His own robes covered in her blood. He grabbed the knife that laid beside her. "Mr. Potter calm down!!" Snape screamed. "Harry put the knife down please!!" Ron pleaded. "The thing that's wrong here is that I caused this. I was stupid okay?!!! I am the reason that she's dead. I am the reason that she will never see another sunset or feel anything ever again. I caused this!! And without her, I cannot go on." With that said, Harry shoved the knife into his own heart before anyone could say anything further.  
  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you, Baby  
  
Harry awoke with a start. It had all been a dream. He thought. He jumped out of bed and raced out of the boy's dorm. Into the girl's and saw a sleeping Hermione. He kissed her gently and walked back to the boy's dorm falling back asleep instantly. 


End file.
